Combining unlike terms
by PCZDJ
Summary: Cammie is a girl who blends in. Zach is a guy who stands out. But when Zach fails Algebra and Cammie needs to help him, their world collides. Cammie doesn't like how people are now giving her attention. She tries to quit. Zach stops her, but for what? Is he falling for her, or does he simply need help in math. [UNDERGOING REVISIONS] [On HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everybody, this is my second story so it's not that good.**

 **Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

 **Edited Author's note**

 **Thank you to my beta lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. You should check out her stories.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Proposal

 _ **Tuesday**_

Brrrrrrring!

As usual the lunch bell rang at 12:30. And as usual Bex, Cammie, Liz, and Macey sat down at their regular lunch table. But unusually an extra person sat down.

"Hey," Zach smirked.

"Hi," the girls greeted, all except Cammie. She was confused. Why would Zach be here? He was the hottest and most popular boy in school. There would be no reason for him to sit with Cammie and her friends.

"So, what's up?" Zach casually said, as if this is the most normal thing in the world.

"Nothing," Liz replied politely.

"No. The ceiling is up."

"Okay. The ceiling is up then."

"No. The sky is up."

"Just get to the point already, Goode" demanded an agitated Bex.

"Ok. Soooooooooo..." Zach stalled, too embarrassed to tell them.

"Get it out. We don't have all day."

"Okay. Okay. I'm failing Algebra." He then smiled acting as if he wasn't embarrassed just a mere few seconds ago.

"And?" Macey inquired, getting in a word. The only one who hasn't spoken was Cammie. Zach turned to her even though she hasn't said anything.

"I need you to help me. Mr. Smith said that you are passing with 'flying colors'," he made raptor claws with with his fingers.

"No," Cammie said because she believes that this is a prank. Why would Zachary Goode, cliche popular boy, ask her Cameron Morgan, normal teenager, for help?

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" asked Cammie simply.

"Because you're nice and you are good at Algebra." Cammie can tell Zach is getting a little desperate. But she's still skeptical about the whole thing.

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Liz is nice and good at Algebra."

"Well, I want you to help me. Come on, can you live with yourself knowing that if you didn't help me, I would continue to fail Algebra. If I fail Algebra then I can never go to college. And if I can't go to college then I'll never get a good job. And if I-"

"Fine," she interrupted finally giving in and realizing that he isn't tricking her, and frankly she felt quite bad now.

"Thank you! Are you free Tuesdays and Thursdays after school? We can meet in the library."

Cammie can hear the relief in his tone even though he tries to smirk it off.

"Yes. I'm available"

"Okay. Cool. So Tuesdays and Thursdays after school in the library."

"Yeah, see you."

Then Zach left to go sit at his table with his girlfriend Tina.

Cammie thought back and realized that it's very unusual for him to ask for help. She was still a little confused that he would ask her.

Macey voiced her thoughts, "Did his behavior seem weird to you guys?"

"Yes," Bex said. "Although I think I know why he asked Cammie. If he asked Liz, he would, no offense Liz, not understand most of the terms you use. Cammie is good at math and can probably explain it simply." Everybody nodded because that does made sense.

"No taken," Liz shrugged knowing that's true. She was known as the school genius.

Brrrrrrring!

"Bye guys." Cammie said, throwing away her trash.

"Bye!" Then Macey called, "remember he sleepover tonight!" Cammie yelled back a okay and got swept back up in the crowds.

As Cammie walked out of the cafeteria, she saw Tina throw a dirty look at her. _Mhhh. What's her problem? I didn't do anything to_ _ **her.**_

She then went on to her class, puzzling about why Tina threw her a bad look. _Maybe she just had a horrible day._

Cammie came to that conclusion and just stuck with that for the rest of the day.

Brrrrrrring!

As soon as the bell rang for the end of school, all of the the students streamed out from the classrooms. Cammie is small, so she gets pushed around. RUDE! Then finally she makes it to the library.

"You're late," Zach said.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of people in the hallways. Everybody is pushing other people and when you're small like me you can't get anywhere without being pushed around. You are probably one of the people who pushes other people. Plus-"

"Geez. Chill. I was just joking. Don't get so offended," Zach cut her off with a amused smile on his face.

"You didn't sound like you're joking," Cammie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's just start. So we just learned to solve equations. I'm guessing you probably bombed the test?"

"Ding, ding, ding. I point goes to Cammie," Zach mocked sarcastically.

"I'm just going to ignore that. So umm.. I'll go find a book on solving equations.

Cammie found a book, and they worked on solving linear equations until 6 o'clock.

"Well, I gotta go. We'll meet again on Thursday," said Cammie.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. See you later."

Cammie then went home and packed for her sleepover with her friends. As she drove over, she started to think about the tutoring session. _Is it really going to help Zach? I never tried teaching before. How do I make the lessons more entertaining, but still educational._

Pulling up in front of Bex house, she stopped her train of thought. She got out of the car and was going to knock on the door. Liz answered before she could though and said, "Come on. We're all upstairs."

They went upstairs and saw Macey and Bex sitting on two beanbags.

After all the greetings were done, everybody looked at Bex because she always comes up with the things to do at sleepovers.

"Let's play truth or dare," Bex suggested. "I've got some pretty good dares. Hahahahahahaha."

Everybody looked scared except of course Bex. She was looking like a mad scientist. Macey was the first to agree though.

"Ok. Who is going first?" Macey asked.

"I'll go first," Cammie offered. "So Macey, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"Not telling you."

"Fine then you'll just have to do my dare," Bex said cackling evilly.

"No, no, no. Fine I'll tell you."

"Okay so who is it? Aren't friends suppose to tell other friends their crushes?"

"Well not in this case. Okay i'm just going to say it. IhaveacrushonZach," Macey quickly said.

"Wait, did you say Zach. Zach as in Zach Goode?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, the one you're tutoring."

 **To be continued**

 **Author's note: Heyyy. I hope you like that.**

 **Edited Author's note:**

 **Hello guys, I hope you like the edited version better. I'm a bit busy with school right now, so I won't be able to update as much.**

 **Shameless advertising: If you want to be a character in the Gallagher Academy or make your own character join my role play. It's called Gallagher Girls RP NG. ~Evelyn**

 **{Edited: 9/10/16}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here is another short and not so good chapter.**

 **Edited Author's note:**

 **Thank you to my beta lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. You should check out her stories.**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

 _On previous chapter:_

 _"So Macey,who do you like?"_

 _"Wait, Zach as in Zach Goode?"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Better Grades and Bastard Girlfriends

 _ **Tuesday**_

-truth or dare continued-

There was a deadly silence as Liz, Bex, and Cammie took that in. Cammie is thinking about how awkward their tutorials are going to be now that Macey told them her secret. Liz is analyzing each of their personalities to see if Zach and Macey are going to be soul mates. Bex is not really thinking at all. She has basically gone brain dead.

"Wow! How long have you been crushing on him? Before him and Tina- Ohhhh. I get it now," Cammie broke the stretching awkward silence.

"Get what?"

"When I was leaving the cafeteria Tina gave me a dirty look. And I believe it's because Zach came to talk to me. She's a very jealous person."

"Yeah she is. Also I have been crushing on him since sixth grade. So it is before him and Tina started dating. If that's what you were asking before."

Then there was another awkward silence.

"Let's watch a movie now," Bex tried to fill in the silence.

"Yeah," Cammie said.

"Yeah," the other girls echoed, sorta like robots.

They watched Royal Crush on YouTube. But through the whole thing, everybody was thinking about Macey's crush. Finally Liz broke the silence and said," Guys, lets not make this awkward. Macey we support you no matter who you like, and we will still all be best friends. Agree?"

"Yeah," chorused Bex, Cammie, and Macey, this time less like a robot.

They continue to watch Royal Crush.

 _ **Wednesday**_

Zach walked through the halls of Gallagher until he saw Cammie.

"Hey Cammie." he called. "You know that test we have tomorrow? Can I get an extra lesson today to study for it?"

"Um. Okay," Cammie replied awkwardly thinking about last night.

Zach thanked her oblivious to the awkwardness in the air.

Brrrrrrring!

The two minute bell rang, so Zach tossed a smirk and a 'see you later' before disappearing into the crowd. Cammie was glad that was over. She could barely make eye contact with him. Now she regrets asking Macey who her crush is. Although it was very interesting to find out.

She then looked at the time and panicked. _Oh my god! I have one minute to get to my class._ Cammie slammed her locker and fast walked as fast as she could to ELA ( English Language Arts). She got to class just as the bell rang.

At the end of the day, Cammie suddenly remembered that she needs to help Zach study, so she rushed there.

"Hi Zach," Cammie greeted when she got there.

"Hey."

"Okay the test is about solving inequalities. So let's do the textbook page that covers the solving inequalities."

They do their pages and check over the answers.

"I swear that's wrong,"Zach said confidently.

"No!" Cammie said with indignation. "I'm doing it right and you're doing it wrong."

Frustrated, they continue arguing. When they figured out who is right and who is wrong, 10 minutes have already passed. Of course, Zach is wrong.

"Hey. Ummm... I've got to go. I have a date tonight and I'll finish the rest at home. Sorry," Zach said.

"Okay fine. I'm helping you and you just leave. I hope you fail the test. When you do don't blame it on me, blame it on your date that is so urgent. Why did you even schedule a date if you knew you were going to have an extra session? Is going on that date that important? Is it? Well apparently it's important enough that you would fail your test for it," she whisper shouted because they are on the library.

"Cammie?" Zach said quietly. "Can I have your number, p-p-please? I want to check my answers," Zach said showing the side he barely shows.

"No. It's your own fault that. I'm helping you because you're failing. If you want me to keep on helping you, you actually have to work. Therefore, I won't give you my number."

"Please, Cammie" Zach pleaded, showing another trait he usually doesn't show. " I really don't want to fail."

"Too bad. Cancel your date if you don't want to fail."

"But Tina is going to kill me if I cancel. I swear this won't happen again. Never."

"It better not. Remember if this happens again I won't give in at all. My number is (###)###-####." (A/N: I didn't want to put a random number in case it is somebody's number. So just pretend they are actually numbers. You can pretend it's yours. Then Zach would have your number. ㈴1)

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah. Whatever. This better not happen again."

"It won't. I promise."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Thanks."

After the date, Zach finished his work and text it to Cammie.

 **Bold: Cammie** _Italics: Zach_

 _Hey_

 _Here is a picture of my homework_ (A/N: I couldn't put a picture so pretend there is one. I know I'm putting a lot of A/Ns. Sorry.)

 **Ok. So you got number 15, 18, 23, and 30 wrong.**

 _I fixed them. How is it now?_

 **They're fine now.**

 _Thanks. Goodnight._

 **Goodnight.**

 _ **Thursday**_

"Okay everyone. Clear your desks. I'm handing out the test. Go ahead and put your name on it. You may start when you get it," Mr. Solomon instructed his class. "Any questions?"

"No," The class chorused.

"Okay. Good. Turn it into the drawer when you're done."

The whole class started working as fast as they could and think as hard as they could. Zach didn't struggle and was one of the first people to finish. He smirked and walked back to his seat. _I believe I'll get a good grade this time._ Zach thought. _The whole test was a breeze and I had no trouble with most of the questions_. Then he looked around and saw lots of people still working. Ha. All that studying did help. What Zach didn't think of is who helped him study.

Brrrrrrring!

Only at the end of class did he realize he needs to thank Cammie. _I'll do it at the lesson._ But then he heard somebody yell his name. It was Cammie.

"Zach," she called again. "Sorry I can't do the tutoring today. I have to do a job interview today. It was the only day they can interview me. I tried to ask for the day to be moved but they can't. Sorry. We are going to do square roots next, so I'll give you the textbook pages to do."

"Oh. Okay. Also thank you for tutoring me yesterday. The test was a piece of cake."

"No problem!"

 _ **Monday**_

"Okay. So, the test grades are in the grade book and we will go over it today."

 _I can't wait to see what I got. I won't fail I know I won't._

"Zach."

Zach walked up to get his test. On top of his paper it said 87. That's way better than the grades he got before. He did a tiny fist pouch.

"And Anna."

Finally the last of the students got their test back, now it's time to correct them. Zach found out that the questions that he didn't do with Cammie are the missed questions. That's when he began to appreciate her. They went over the test then it was lunch time.

During lunch, Tina went up to Cammie and her friends' table and told Cammie to stay away from Zach.

"Why? Your boyfriend is the one who wanted Cammie to tutor him anyways," Macey told Tina.

"Yeah right. I bet it's just a trick to get Zach."

"No. If you know Zach's grades you'll understand that he really needs help. Now shut your big mouth up and go to back to the place you came from. The garbage can. You're so slutty, you're a piece of trash."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. Burn," everyone hollered.

"Well..well. You're just as bad because you don't even know how to dress fashionably. I at least know fashion," Tina retorted badly.

"You call that fashion?" Macey snorted. "I saw that on last year's Vogue."

"Ughhhhhhh. You win this one, but don't expect that every time. Oh and Cammie stay away from my boyfriend."

"Tina, Zach really needs help," Cammie said.

"NO HE DOESN'T! MY ZACHY IS REALLY SMART!" Tina screamed like a madman.

Zach then walked over and said, "Calm down babe. Cammie just helping me on things that I don't get."

Tina fluttered her eyelashes and flirted, "You're so smart, you don't need help. These people are bullying me. Make them stop."

"Go away Tina! Stop spouting lies," Macey said.

"Fine." Tina pouted.

Then she and Zach walked away.

-after school-

Macey is just standing around in the parking lot when Zach came up to her.

"Wow. I'm really impressed that you would stand up to Tina. Few people can," Zach said while winking.

"Yeah. Well standing up for Cammie isn't that hard, considering she's my best friend. And somebody needs to stand up to Tina anyways. Why are you even dating her?"

"I'm not sure. She used to be an okay person, but now I feel like popularity has gotten her."

"Well... She isn't good person now."

"Yeah. But I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should break up with her," Macey said half jokingly. Little did she know Zach took it seriously.

"I'll think about it," Zach said scratching his neck and looking disturbed.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of that chapter? Do you think Zach should break up with Tina in the next chapter or later chapters? Comment please. Also check out my other story that's going to be posted on Saturday which is my birthday. :)**

 **Edited Author's Note:**

 **Shameless advertising: If you want to be a character in the Gallagher Academy or make your own character join my role play. It's called Gallagher Girls RP NG.**

 **~Evelyn**

 **{Edited: 9/10/16}**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back. Thank you reviewers for reviewing. Anyways, I'm on my spring break. YAY! Hopefully I'm going to update more.**

 **Edited A/N**

 **Thank you to my beta lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. You should check out her stories.**

 _On previous chapter:_

 _"No. If you know Zach's grades you'll understand that he really needs help. Now shut your big mouth up and go to back to the place you came from. The garbage can. You're so slutty, you're a piece of trash."_

 _"You should break up with her then."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Macey's operation

 ** _Thursday_**

-at Macey's house-

 _Macey's POV_

I need to get Zach to break up with Tina. Or make Tina hate Zach so much she will break up with him and never want to have anything to do with him.

I can't believe Zach complimented me today. He actually winked at me. OMG!

I need a name for my operation. Hmm. How about B.U.T.A.Z. Break Up Tina and Zach. _Butaz. Haha that's a funny word._

-at school-

 _3rd POV_

"Cammie, Liz, Bex. Meet me in the bathroom at 9," Macey requested.

Cammie, Liz, and Bex all sent a OK sign back to her.

In the bathroom later in the day, four girls gathered together as they planned. The one with jet black hair was talking, and the other girls were being very attentive.

"I have a plan to break up Tina and Zach," Macey whispered. "I could figure out what Tina hates in a boy and get Zach to become that boy."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh."

"So who wants to be the spy. You figure out what Tina hates."

"I'll do it," Bex volunteered.

"I'll try to get Zach to become that boy," said Cammie.

"So Liz and I are going to be backups. We'll need earpieces like real spies and Bex it might be easier if you sneak like a microphone on Tina or something."

"Okay. Lets meet after school and get all of the supplies," Bex put in.

"Sorry. I have to tutor Zach today. It's Thursday. You can go without me though," Cammie said dejectedly.

"Oh. Right. We'll get your stuff too."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Cammie headed towards the library after saying bye to her friends.

"We are going to work on graphing equations and inequalities," Cammie said getting straight to the point.

"Oh. And also what did you get on your last test. Not that I'm trying to be nosy. Just curious," she added.

"I got an 87."

"Good job!"

"Thanks."

"So when you graph, you want to graph on a number line and not on a actual graph."

"Okay," Zach said understanding. "Also if Tina gives you any trouble just tell me."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

They then worked on graphing. Though Cammie's mind keeps on drifting off. _I wonder where and what Liz, Bex, and Macey are doing. Note-to-self: Text them about the stuff that they got._

"Cammie. **Cammie. CAMMIE,"** whisper-shouted Zach.

"Huh."

"Um.. You kind of blanked out, and I need help on this problem. 6x-10=2(x+3)."

"Oh. Okay. Do you need help with solving it or graphing it?"

"I need help solving it."

"Okay. So first you need to use the distributive property. Do you know how to do that?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah. So I distribute the 2 to the x and the 3. That turns into 6x-10=2x + 6."

"Right. Then you add 10 on both sides."

"So, now it's 6x=2x + 16."

"Correct. What do you think you do next."

"Umm.. Subtract 16 from both sides?"

"No. In fact you subtract 2x from both sides. Then you will get..."

"4x=16. Then after that you would get x=4, right?"

"Right. Okay. Now you graph it."

Zach graphs the inequality and sighs in relief as he got it right.

"Great! Let's just finish the lesson here," suggested Cammie.

"Okay. Thanks for tutoring me. I can't believe I'm doing this. I never thought that I needed somebody's help. I'm like the independent kind of person," Zach said genuinely.

"Your welcome."

After the tutorial session Tina walked up to Cammie looking mad and started to shout random things at her. Such as...

"You are taking Zach away from me. When I want to hang out with him on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I can't. Ughhhhhhh. You nasty little twit."

"Zach wanted me to tutor him. How many times do I have to tell you that. I just wanted to help him," Cammie defended.

"Oh. That's what you say. Zach only wanted me to tutor me. Oh it's not my fault I'm taking him away from Tina," Tina said mockingly. "Well, if he needed help why didn't he ask Liz?"

"I don't know. I don't know why he asked me, but I need to keep on helping him or else he will fail."

"I will not let you win this. It's not over. Also do me a favor and don't tell Zach about this."

"Oh. Like I would tell him anything." Cammie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I didn't think so," scoffed Tina.

"I've got to go home. Just leave me and my friends alone."

"Ha. Sure. Totally. Tata."

She got in her car and drove home. Taking out her phone, she texted her friends about the incident.

Cammie: Hey, girls

Others: Hey

Cammie: Today Tina held me back after the tutorial and blamed me for taking Zach away from her. So maybe we can make Zach look like he likes somebody else.

Macey: Great idea.

Bex: Do you want to come to my house on Saturday to make a plan.

Others: Sure.

Cammie: Okay. Bye. Goodnight.

Macey: Bye. We're going to make sure Tina hates Zach. Hahahahaha.

Liz: That's not nice, but she's not nice so for once I agree to one of your crazy operations. Bye guys goodnight.

Bex: Bye. Do I get to punch her?

Others: No.

Bex: Awww.

 _ **Friday**_

"Okay. So Bex are you ready?" Liz asked.

"Heck yeah. I've been ready all my life."

"Cool. Now let's spread out and check our comms unit."

 _"This is Chameleon."_

 _"This is Duchess."_

 _"This is Peacock."_

 _"This is Bookworm."_

 _"Okay. Bookworm and Peacock, just stay close enough that you can listen to our convo without looking suspicious."_

 _"What do I do?"_ Cammie asked through her comms.

 _"Just go to the courtyard and listen to Peacock and Bookworm tell you what we're saying."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Let's go."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Ummm.. Yeah peace out. Have a nice day. Please comment and say what you want me to put in the next chapter.**

 **Edited A/N**

 **Shameless advertising: If you want to be a character in the Gallagher Academy or make your own character join my role play. It's called Gallagher Girls RP NG.**

 **~Evelyn**

 **{Edited: 9/11/16}**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not really sure what to put here anymore but I feel like I should put something here. Umm.. I have a science district assessment on Wednesday and test in math on Thursday, so I probably won't be writing much this week.**

 **Edited A/N**

 **Hello people! I have edited this chapter, but if there is a mistake please tell me. Thanks!**

 _On previous chapter_

 _"I have a plan to get Tina to hate Zach and dump him," Macey whispered._

 _"Let's go."_

* * *

 **-** Chapter 4: Macey's operation begins

 _"Lets go."_

Bex walks up to Tina and starts to strike up a conversation.

" _Operation B.U.T.A.Z. is in action."_

 _"Yeah well you aren't any better."_

 _"Chameleon can you hear what Tina is saying?"_

 _"No. Tell me."_

 _"She said, you're such a freak. Get out of my face."_

 _"Then she said, yeah right, I am better than you."_

 _"No. You're actually not. Wanna know why? Because you would go up to a girl who is trying to help someone and try to make her stop helping the other person. Yeah I'm talking about Cammie."_

 _"She said, well, I'm sure that if Zach needed help he would have gone to me or Liz."_

 _"Why would he go to you? You're not even good at algebra. I'm in your class."_

 _"She said, because she is his girlfriend and she is good at algebra. She just doesn't show it."_

 _"Haha. I know your not good because I got paired with you for a project once."_

 _"She said, whatever. I hate algebra and I hate you. Plus all of your friends. You can die and I wouldn't care."_

 _"Well I wouldn't care if you died either. Actually I would be celebrating and having a party with my friends that you hate so much."_

 _"She said, ughhhh get out of my face."_

 _"No. You get out of my face."_

 _"She said, no you."_

 _"Fine you know what I'm not going to waste my time arguing with a douche like you."_

"Nice,"Macey complemented afterwards.

"Thanks. So basically she hates us and algebra."

"Yeah we have established that. How about I get Zach to like algebra so he talks about it in front of her and Macey you can try to get Zach to be friends with you," Cammie suggested.

"Oh. I can do better than that. We can be more that friends." Macey winked.

"Oh. Okay. That works."

"So. Do you want to meet at my house to devise the plan?" Bex asked.

"Sure," the others chorused.

"Bye. Let's get going to class or else we're going to be late," said Liz.

"Good idea."

After school, the girl's drove to Bex's house. Bex's mom opened the door to see Cammie, Liz, and Macey.

"Hey girls, Bex is in her bedroom. Here you can bring these up," Mrs. Baxter said giving the girls cookies.

"Thank you, Mrs. Baxter," Liz said with gratitude.

"Your welcome, dear."

Cammie, Macey, and Liz walked up the clean stairs and into a dirty, messy bedroom.

"Why is your bedroom always so chaotic and messy?" complained the exasperated Liz.

"Well, why are you such a neat freak," Bex fired back.

"At least I'm not living in a pigsty."

"This..." Bex begin but Cammie interrupted.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down. Liz, Bex can be messy if she wants. Bex, at least clean off the dirty cloths off your couch, so we can sit on it."

"Hey!" Macey protested. "You ruined the fun. I hardly ever see Liz argue."

"We really need to make a plan for operation B.U.T.A.Z. because I have a lot of homework today."

"I cleaned the couch. You can sit now."

"Okay. Soooooooooo. Macey did you think about how to get Zach's attention?" asked Cammie.

"No. I thought I would just wing it and say whatever is on my mind because that will be me, and he won't suspect that I'm trying too hard to be his friend."

"Cool. Okay so I've got some pretty fun activities planned. Do you want to try them out and see if it works?" Cammie said.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay. So the first one is a scavenger hunt. Basically it's going to spell a word if he finds it in the right order. There is a riddle that goes with the word. But that word can also be spelled differently and get another word instead. The trick to know if you're right is seeing if it fits with the riddle."

"Sounds fun," Liz squealed enthusiastically. "I love riddles and scavenger hunts. I can't wait to play."

"Okay. The riddle is a farmer went to town with some watermelons. He sold half of them plus half a melon, and found that he had one whole melon left. How many melons did he take to town?" ( **A/N: I got it from the website www. riddles .com.)**

"Now give me 3 minutes to put the problems up around your bedroom. Order the numbers smallest to biggest and you will get your answer."

"Got it."

Cammie started setting up the cards around the room. While the other thought about the operation. _Is this really going to work? If it doesn't what is our backup plan? What do we do if Zach and Tina found out what we're doing? We can't let them find out what we are doing._

"I'm ready!" Cammie called.

"We're coming."

Macey, Liz, and Bex walked around solving the 5 problems. They solved all of the problems in 4 minutes.

"The answer is three. So the farmer brought 3 watermelons."

"Correct!"

"Let's call this the end of the meeting. Bye. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible. As i said this will be a busy week with all the studying, but Friday is Good Friday. My school takes Good Friday off, so hopefully I'll write a lot that day. Expect another chapter next weekend or so. Also I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing except for you Sophie (my sister)(STA). I do realize that I rush my story. I'm trying to fix it but it's hard for me to go into detail and not do so many time skips. Sorry! :(**

 **Edited A/N**

 **I hope that that was better. I didn't edit much :/. Please tell me if the characters seem OOC. :)**

 **Shameless advertising: If you want to be a character in the Gallagher Academy or make your own character join my role play. It's called Gallagher Girls RP NG.**

 **~Evelyn**

 **{Edited:9/11/16}**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. Sophie(my sister) wrote a fanfic on our PCZDJ account. If you like Percy Jackson and ship Percy with Annabeth then check out that story. Also I made a beta account. Yay!**

 _On previous chapter:_

 _"No. I thought I would just wing it and say whatever is on my mind because that will be me, and he won't suspect that I'm trying too hard to be his friend."_

 _Is this really going to work? If it doesn't what is our backup plan? What do we do if Zach and Tina found out what we're doing? We can't let them find out what we are doing._

Chapter 5: Macey and Zach

"Hey Zach," Macey said. "Did you get the homework that we got in Social Studies?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you can help me because I'm kind of confused and slow at these things."

"Sure. Why not."

"Thank you!" Macey exclaimed.

"Umm... You're welcome."

"So. Do you want to go to the cafeteria or the library?"

"Let's go to the library because it's quieter."

"Ok. Cool."

"So. What is it that you're confused about."

"Well , I don't get the checks and balances system."

"Okay so, in the US government there are three branches. Which are?"

"Legislative, Executive, and Judicial," listed Macey.

"Right. Now they all need to make sure that one branch doesn't get more power than the others. They can do that by checks and balances."

"Can you give me some examples?"

"Yeah. So a bill has to be passed by Congress first, but if the president veto it then Congress can make it into a law with a 2/3 majority rule. So the president keeps Congress in check by vetoing the bill. Congress keeps the president in check by being able to override it with a 2/3 vote. Then the Judicial decides if the bill is unconstitutional or not. The Executive keep the Judicial branch in check by being able to appoint judges to the Supreme Court and federal courts. The Senate could suggest judge," Zach said in only two breaths. "But there are many other ones too."

"Oh. Thanks. I get it now."

"Cool."

Just as Macey leans in to hug Zach a voice screeched.

 **A/N: I know this is a short chapter. My storage on my phone is running low. I'm going to get a SD card soon. But until then, I won't be updating. :(**

 **~Evelyn**


End file.
